When Megane Screams Dondake!, History Repeats Itself
by Hasaji
Summary: 2nd of Megane "Dondakes!" Series. In the past, Gintoki and Takasugi had a conflict over a geisha. In the present, it's because of this violent Cabaret Girl. Takasugi X Tae/Otae.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: When Megane Screams " _Dondake!",_ History Repeats Itself

PAIRING: Takasugi Shinsuke X Tae Shimura X Gintoki Sakata

GENRE: Comedy/ Romance

RATING: K+

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi ''Gorilla-sensei'' Hideaki owns this awesome story. (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง

NOTE: Apologies in advance. Grammatical errors and OOCness ahead.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

 _"IRASSHAIMASE!"_

Two kimono-clad women in yellow and blue welcomed him with a beam, enough to brighten up a person's night. He puffed one last smoke in the air and kept his _kiseru_ in his sleeve as he entered the infamous Snack Smile, every male human he knew loved greatly. The store had long been the talk of the town, especially of the foreigners, praising their staff and service that said to rival the world's most luxurious ones. He's gone to many bars in the past years, and never once he visited this Kabuki's despite of it being just a fart away from their ship's station.

As the women walked side by side with him, their smiles expanded, and thanks to his sharp ears could he hear their discreet giggles. It was supposed to attract males like him but, he was unaffected. It's always been like this everywhere he went since he was younger. Sometimes, he wondered if Sakamoto Tatsuma was actually correct about his assessment of him a long time ago, that he was an asexual bonsai─immune to women's charm, only lived by the sword, and a shortie. He remembered pounding him for his latter comment along with two more morons who joined in.

When he sat down on the couch in his designated table, a brown-haired woman in ponytail approached him. The last time he saw her, she was wearing a pink kimono with sakura pattern. This time, it was a white cloth with blue wave pattern.

After a long week of travel in space, Takasugi Shinsuke has finally found peace the day their ship landed on this particular district in Edo. As much as he thinks stars shine beautifully bright like diamonds in the sky, he is done with them. A breath of fresh air and the earth's water are what he needs, plus sake, and normal people. If you think about the creatures that surrounded him all throughout the time he was in space─humans with alien's brain and non-humans with rabbit's ─of course, he needs fresh air.

Five people were now of his assistance. They were asking what he'd like them to serve to him, and when he said his demands, four of them left the table. The smiling brown-head proceeded to settle next to him since she was included in his requests.

She sat beside the man in eye patch with considerable distance. She politely greeted him like what hostesses do to their beloved customers and started entertaining him with conversations he found rather boring. Five more minutes of nonsensical talks, he observed her from head to foot, and said, "It's intriguing to see that you're still as flat as you used to be." From his peripheral vision, the smiling face of the woman turned his way.

And his nose was sore, in one second. He could hear sound of cracking knuckles, the sharp smile on her face. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Mister, that you'd like to put another patch on that right eye of yours?"

He wiped the blood dripping from his nose. "I thought this was a snack bar? Why's there a violent girl here punching a customer?"

"I thought customers were supposed to be gentle with us? Then, why's the shortie one hurting my feelings?" The woman sniffed as if her feelings were really hurt.

He shook his head. "Did living with that snot-head moron make the screws in your head loose?

"That idiot is an incurable pain in the ass, but I'm normal. You don't have to worry," He was aware, this woman had lots of faces that few people could only tell and he was one of them. He won't miss the change in her tone, the curl in her tone, and her expression that got softer upon the mention of a certain demon with silver hair.

Then and now, that idiot would always be a loser. He smirked. "If he's much that pain, why don't you leave him?"

Takasugi Shinsuke should've expected, he was rewarded with a long pause. Her eyes were now opened and her lips weren't into an upside curve anymore. From the sides of his eyes he could tell, she had a humorless face now as she looked at him. Her facade really easily slips off whenever Sakata Gintoki is mentioned.

He let out his signature chuckle. "Heh. Didn't he teach you how to take a joke, Shimura Tae? "

"Women don't like it if they're being made fun of," her expression turned back to her casual smile. "And one more thing, Mister. It's not Shimura, it's Sakata."

He brought out his kiseru out of the _kimono's_ sleeve and lit it. He puffed a smoke and closed his eyes.

She didn't have to tell him that because he knew. Even if he was miles away from Earth, he knew. He just didn't want to call her that.

Later, four bottles of Dom Peri all for him along with several dishes on small plates finally came up his table. The brown-head hostess beside him bowed her head as the waiters left. She opened one bottle of Dom Peri, and poured it onto his cup all the while he was looking at the woman who was doing her thing. She still had the same fluid, but careful movement as when he first saw her.

Fascinating.

As the brown-head handed him the drink, he intentionally brushed his fingers against hers, and smirked when her large brown orbs found his.

Finally, their eyes met again. It's been five years.

Ever since the great war in Edo. Ever since the first time a woman made his heart skip a beat. Ever since he heard someone shout in the distance.

 _"DONDAKE?!"_

銀魂  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: When Megane Screams "Dondake!", History Repeats Itself

PAIRING: Takasugi Shinsuke X Tae Shimura X Gintoki Sakata

GENRE: Romance/ Comedy

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama. Sorachi ''Gorilla-sensei'' Hideaki owns this awesome story. (ง ͠ ͠° ل͜ °)ง

NOTE: Apologies in advance. Grammatical errors and OOCness ahead.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

In the midst of the chaotic battle, Takasugi Shinsuke was separated from his group, unaware what just happened all of a sudden. Running away from the enemies wasn't his thing, but he didn't have any weapons in his hands to fight the battalion of amantos approaching hence, he retreated like a coward to find something he could use in his defense. Taking the seemingly endless path made him witness the whole Edo in complete mess- destroyed establishments, people shouting, women and children seeking for help, and fights that no one knew when would subside. On top of the clouds, he could see numerous flying ships and if he wasn't careful, the enemies above would spot him and that would be a bigger trouble.

He was about to run full speed when, to his luck, an amanto with massive size blocked the way to his destination. Takasugi first noticed a severed body part in the monster's hand. He was disgusted by the way it tossed and caught the head of an earthling, toying it like a ball, forgetting than one time, the owner of the head had lived. When the monster met his gaze, he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. It was an ugly creature carrying a thick and heavy-looking mace, growling like a hungry animal, he thought he could only see in hell. He wondered if it could use its brain or if it had any.

With the kind of body the monster had, he was sure its movement was slow like a snail, he'd be bored even before their fight began. When it started swinging its arm, Takasugi prepared himself, one eye never failed to take in every detail, every move that the amanto made. And just when it finally had thrown its weapon to his direction, he found himself being dragged by someone to who-knows where.

"Let's go this way!"

The purple-haired Samurai focused his eye in front of him and was now looking at the brown-haired Woman in ponytail, wearing a pink sakura-patterned kimono, running as fast as she could while holding his hand so tightly as if if she let go, she'd forever regret her action. They were now running to the direction opposite the amanto's spot, and that meant she was tagging him along further from his original destination.

As he watched her brown hair bounce up and down, there was an eerie feeling over watching the woman. And when she turned her head over her shoulder to look back, a smiling face too similar to the one he would have traded the world to see again, greeted him.

All a victor receives is a sense of self-satisfaction and conceit. As the loser, you won something far more meaningful.

"Don't worry, Miss. We're going to find a safer place!" she assured him.

Worry and wonder. You can become your own idea of samurai… His geta raked the ground when he tugged his arm and forcefully stopped their motion, making the woman lost her balance and bounced off his chest. Her behind found the floor as Takasugi examined the Brunette from head to foot.

He glared at her. "What do you think you're doing, flat-chest?"

For a second, he thought she was gonna cry, but her expression shifted into a smirking maniac and for some reason, it was more threatening than the ugly face of the amanto earlier. He turned around and left the woman lying on the ground. This was no playtime. He needed to find a weapon as soon as possible in order for him to move forward and find his group.

Several feet away from where he left her, Takasugi stopped on his track. He clucked his tongue, rotated his body, and went back to grab the flat-chest's arm.

"Stand up," he wasn't even looking at her as he talked. "Don't ask, just follow. We don't have all the time in the world, flat-chest."

Even the feared Leader of Kiheitai and one of the legendary Joui Four wasn't able to anticipate the fist landing on his face. All he knew was one second later, his nose was already producing red liquid.

"You've insulted me more than enough, Mister." Her voice sounded innocent as if she just didn't punch someone in the face.

Gorillas were supposed to be in the zoo, weren't they?

"Woman," he called her and they started running. From now on, he should refrain from mentioning her non-existent breasts. "I have no time for your game. As soon as we find some safer place, leave me alone."

"Quite brave for a girl who almost got herself killed? I can't just abandon you."

"Oi. What kind of a man do you─" When it dawned upon him what she just said, cross veins started to pop up on his cheek and temple. Now, she caught his attention "Indeed, earth is full of morons." Face of the permed-head idiot flashed on his mind. "Do something about that brain of yours. Can't you tell by my voice, Takehito Koyasu is…"

He didn't finish his sentence and immediately reached for the Brunette when, without a warning, a batch of bullets were shot to her direction. He was fast to react against the surprise attack and he didn't care if he was now lifting the woman with no grace whatsoever, or that she almost strangled him when she automatically clung her arms around his neck.

"Eh?! But, you... you look just like Kyuu-chan!" He heard her continue as he carried her like a sack. This woman was the realest idiot he'd known next to the white-haired moron. Why the hell was she more concerned about her discovery of his gender rather than the danger tailing them?

"Kyuu-chan?" and here, he got along with her idiocy. He sprung as he, yet again, dodged another bullets coming. "Sounds like someone who has enough b*lls to deal with a gorilla woman like you."

He should've known better. His nose was bleeding again.

Takasugi ignored his injury and focused on hopping from place to place until he couldn't hear the sound of the shooting anymore. There were lots of abandoned establishments around where she could finally leave her and at least out of the sight of the amanto. He chose one hidden deserted building, a love motel to be exact, and was about to enter when he felt something pierced through his flesh. When he looked down, he saw his blood streamed from his leg.

The woman on his shoulder moved and got off of him. "Mister?!"

Due to the wound he received, they halted in a dark alley. She made him sit on the ground and tore off the sleeve of her pink kimono to patch on his wound in order to clog his pouring blood. She didn't mind ripping another sleeve of her clothes to ribbon it around his leg this time. The man could still walk, but the woman didn't let him. As they sneaked their way in to the motel he saw earlier, the Brunette served as his crutch.

He didn't really need her to do that because it was just making him look like a weakling that needed to be taken care of when, in the first place, he'd experienced and acquired worse and worst. To him, the petty wound on his leg was like a bite of an ant, nothing serious, nothing deadly. But of course, he won't forget that women on earth usually tend to overreact.

"Hang on, we'll find a way to treat your wound," he could sense concern in her voice.

"Ha? You think this'll kill me, Gori─"

"Shimura Tae. My name's Shimura Tae."

If there was something deadly at this moment, it would be her. Her tone was more murderous than the bullet shot on his body.

Takasugi turned his head to the left. The face of the Brunette was serious this time. He closed his eye and remembered her womanly and not-so-womanly acts of the last minutes.

He smirked. Shimura-san, huh?

銀魂  
To be continued


End file.
